


A Bloody Affair

by AmISam



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Legion-Aligned Courier, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, also period sex, casual mentions of cannibalism, just the slightest hint of a blood kink, lil bit of voyeurism, porn with mixed feelings, these sure are some fun tags huh, very brief mention of noncon but not related to the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmISam/pseuds/AmISam
Summary: An unexpected encounter with the most dangerous woman in the Mojave ends in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Female Courier/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	A Bloody Affair

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something and think "damn. this sure is a thing I've written." 
> 
> This is one hell of a first foray into writing adult content, but be merciful please.

It was never much of a comfort to hear footsteps when one was naked in a cave with only one exit. Ines had never had to deal with such a situation before, but on this particular evening found herself faced with just that. 

As far as she was aware, no one else knew about the cave. Hell, as far as she was aware, there weren't any living beings outside of the occasional geckos that even strayed into this patch of the Mojave. She couldn't place herself on a map, but Ines knew she was pretty far removed from the rest of civilization, which made the footsteps all the more alarming. 

The cave was mostly nothing special, it was small and usually only faintly lit by the meager light from some stolen lanterns, but there was room for her bedroll and some crates with scavenged supplies. What had really made it a worthwhile find was the small spring that fed into a little pool of water in the middle of the space. When compared to the dirty and foul-tasting water in the river surrounding the Legion's camp, the cool water from the spring was a Godsend. Ines had no doubt it was probably still irradiated, but at least it didn’t taste like dirt, too. For an escaped slave eager for any way to reduce the number of times she had to leave her hideout, it was perfect. She'd been here a couple of weeks now, enjoying her freedom as best she could. While Ines knew she couldn't stay here forever, it was as good a place as any to lay low and hopefully plan her escape out of the Mojave. 

Earlier in the day she'd had an encounter with some geckos, and while she was looking forward to a dinner of gecko leg, she'd come out of the scuffle with a collection of bites and scratches. She'd been knelt in front of the pool with a washcloth in hand, cleaning up the wounds as well as just generally trying to clean herself up when she'd heard the footsteps approaching from behind her. 

Instantly Ines felt her blood run cold as visions of a Legionaire finding her here flashed through her mind. Ines knew there was little reason to expect one now, the chances of one finding her after three weeks in the clear were next to nothing, but the fear came regardless. And if it wasn't a member of the Legion, then it could only be some wild scavver looking to beat her to death for her supplies. 

She had nowhere to go, though, and could only kneel where she was, frozen in place, praying that if this was going to be her end it at least came quickly.

“Well, howdy," came a calm voice from behind her, low and even-toned, with just the slightest hint of a smooth drawl. Ines knew the voice, however long it'd been since she'd last heard it, and suddenly found herself wishing it was a Legionaire or a scavenger behind her instead. She rotated her body just enough to look, as if she needed confirmation. 

She was expecting to see a face covered by a handkerchief and sunglasses, with a broad-brimmed hat sat above, but rather met a pair of dark, deep-set eyes that were staring at her with an intensity that made Ines want to look anywhere else. The hat was still in place, though, and in the dim light of the lantern they held Ines could see a bulletproof vest decorated with the Legion’s bull that clearly identified the figure as the Courier, Anya. 

Ines had interacted with the Courier a few times when she had been in the Legion's camp, usually when she’d been standing in for Siri while the other slave woman was busy tending to an injured soldier. Their meetings only lasted a few minutes at the most, Anya approaching her and asking for a satchel of healing powder, but they had still managed to leave Ines with a bad taste in her mouth. Anya was outwardly curt and reserved, but something always just seemed to be off about the woman. She didn’t behave right, and while Ines couldn’t pinpoint just what that was strange, she was never eager for their next meeting. 

Especially now. Ines didn’t know what to say, but it had occurred to her that she was currently alone with quite possibly the most dangerous woman in the Mojave, who just so happened to be working with the very group of people she'd recently escaped slavery from.

“It’s customary to say hello back,” Anya said flatly at her silence, frowning, and the words were enough to give Ines back her voice.

“How did you find me?” she whispered.

“You think I was looking for you?” came Anya's cool reply, accompanied by a raise of a brow, "I just happened to be in the area."

“You're-you're not here to bring me back?” Ines began, not really believing the woman's words and wishing the rifle she'd stolen during her escape wasn't behind her by her bedroll. 

“Bring you back?” Anya asked, taking a step further inside, and it was at this moment that Ines noticed the shotgun slung over the woman’s shoulder, “What makes you think I'd be doing that?” It was also at this moment that Ines remembered she wasn't wearing clothes, something Anya clearly had noticed right away, if her wandering gaze was any indicator. 

Ines blinked, “Ceasar didn't send you to find me?”

Anya offered an unkind smile, "Don't mean to burst your bubble, but do you really think one missing slave woman is important enough to Ceasar to warrant sending me? Don't flatter yourself, dear." 

Despite the cold words, Ines felt a glimmer of comfort. She had a point, Ines was a nobody to the Legion and Anya no doubt had much more important things to get done than finding one runaway slave. But that didn't explain why Anya was in her cave. "Then why are you here?" Ines asked the woman.

"Like I said, I was in the area. I like to do a bit of exploring now and then, see what's in the hills. Found some geckos with bullet holes in them and got curious. Your handiwork?" Anya had shifted, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked down at Ines, who was now wishing her clothes were not also over by her bedroll. 

"Yeah, they are," Ines replied after a moment.

"You're a good shot. You do any shooting before..." Anya trailed off, almost as if she was hesitant to make mention again of Ines' time as a slave, "...y'know."

"I, uh, grew up on a farm. My dad taught me to shoot. I'm a bit rusty though." This felt surreal, here she was just having a casual conversation with the Courier, of all people. 

"I can tell." Anya's eyes drifted down across Ines' torso, taking in her injuries. But then her eyes snapped back up to her face, meeting Ines', "I don't suppose you'd mind a little company for a while? My feet are mighty sore after the hike up here." 

Immediately the panic came rushing back in. “P-pardon?” Ines stammered. 

“Can I stay a spell?” Anya repeated, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Ines swallowed heavily, something told her she didn't really have a say in this. If she said no, Anya could simply shoot her and do as she pleased. If she said yes, Anya still might shoot her but perhaps her death would be a bit delayed. After a moment, Ines said simply, "I guess."

"Mighty kind of ya," Anya said, dipping her head in thanks, "it's nice to have some company after a few days on the road." 

Ines’ stomach lurched to think of what that meant but said nothing. Why did everything the woman said sound like a threat? Ines watched with wary eyes as Anya slowly made her way to the rear end of the cave, opposite to where Ines had set her things up. Anya sat her lantern down on a rock and propped her shotgun up next to it, her movements casual. Ines’ eyes followed the Courier’s gloved hands as she undid the straps of her vest and shrugged it off, resting it on the ground before she lowered herself down beside it, taking a relaxed position against the wall. Next came off her hat, at which point Ines realized she was looking at Anya’s face, totally uncovered. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the warped scar at the woman’s temple. It looked like a gunshot wound, and Ines found herself wondering just what the woman’s story was prior to her joining the Legion. The rest of her face was plain; tanned and worn from life in the wasteland, hardened and sinister from countless evil deeds. 

From her knowledge, few people could claim to have seen the woman’s face; she was notoriously secretive, so of course, this got Ines thinking as to just why she would possibly be uncovering herself. The easiest answer was, of course, that Ines wasn’t going to be living long enough to share any of this. 

She knew the stories, though she was doing her damnedest to not think about the things she’d heard the woman do just to keep her nerves together. But it was impossible not to think about how she was sharing a cave with a woman whose tastes were rumored to stray into the realm of people. 

Ines was closer to the exit than she was, and the pool of water separated them for the most part, but she still didn’t like her chances of escaping should things go south. Anya looked fairly relaxed where she sat, but with her shotgun and what looked to be a pistol strapped to her thigh, not to mention what other weapons the woman no doubt had hidden on her person, it wasn’t as if Anya needed to get any closer to kill her. Ines might have been able to make a lunge for her rifle, but no doubt Anya would be the quicker shot.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, it seemed. Did she anger Anya now or wait to see if she angered later? Ines glanced back at her rifle, then back to Anya. The woman's eyes were narrowed.

Anya stared at her, and her gaze told Ines that she needed to reconsider any motions towards her bedroll. “Pulling a gun wouldn't be very polite,” Anya said after a moment of silence, and Ines was certain now that there was nothing she could do. Anya was staying whether she liked it or not. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, grateful Anya was at least on the far side of the pool. She didn’t bother to ask Anya to look away so she could continue washing because she had a feeling the woman wouldn’t have listened. And as she’d expected, Ines felt Anya’s eyes on her as she dipped her washcloth back into the water. 

Breathing deeply to calm herself, Ines returned to cleaning her arm, daring to sneak a glance up at Anya as she did.

The woman had remained where she sat, much to Ines’ relief, and their eyes met for a brief moment before Ines had to look away. She stiffened a little when she felt the telltale tickle of blood beginning to drip down her thigh from the awkward position she’d settled into to try to keep herself as decent as possible. Of course it was just her luck to be in this situation on one of the heavier days of her cycle.

“You alright?” Anya asked, sounding more curious than concerned. Of course she’d notice.

“I’m fine...” Ines murmured, trying to offer a sheepish chuckle to ease the air, “It’s just, uh, an unfortunate time of month.” Ines saw Anya cock her head from the corner of her eye and found herself frowning, “Do you not bleed?” she asked.

“Ah,” was all Anya said for a moment, “I can’t remember the last time I did.” Ines looked at her, too confused to remember to be afraid, and Anya shrugged, “I don’t think about it much. Maybe I’ve been shot and stabbed too many times, or sucked up too many rads.”

“Maybe I’ll go stand outside during the next radstorm if that’s the case. It would save me a lot of effort,” Ines said, surprising herself with the pitiful attempt at humor.

Anya exhaled sharply, and it took a moment for Ines to realize that was the woman’s way of laughing. She glanced up and saw the smirk on Anya’s features.

Then there was silence again, and Ines went back to the task at hand. She dipped the washcloth into the water and partially rung it out so it wasn’t dripping, focusing on the methodical actions of the process so she didn’t have as much to think about. Then, she got to work on wiping the ample dirt, blood, and sweat from herself. If she focused, she could perhaps ignore the woman sat just across the way, who had produced a small sewing kit and busied herself with patching a hole on the cuff of her shirt.

The minutes ticked past, and while Ines was doing her best to drag out the act of washing herself, it couldn’t last forever. As her luck would have it, the rag she was using as a towel was also by her bedroll. Did she sit here naked until Anya wanted to leave? Did she ask to go get it? 

“Why the pause?” the woman casually asked, not looking up from her sewing. Why did the woman have to be so damn observant? 

"I, uh, need to grab my towel..." Ines said, gesturing to where it sat. Her rifle was right next to it. 

Anya looked up and followed her extended hand to see for herself. Then those dark eyes settled back on Ines, "Well, go get it, don't mind me." No threats, no motions towards her weapons, just Anya's cool stare. 

With a breath to steady herself, Ines rose to her feet. Her evening kept getting stranger and stranger, Ines thought to herself as she briefly took in her situation. She was standing, stark naked, in front of a woman who killed and ate people for the hell of it. She was alone, there was probably nobody else in at least a five-mile radius, and it occurred to her that if she was to become Anya’s next meal no one would miss her terribly.

And yet, even with such thoughts swirling about in her mind, Ines could not deny that there was a heat between her legs. Part of it was no doubt due to the terror pumping adrenaline through her veins, but the rest was, as much as she hated to admit it, from having Anya’s dark eyes drinking her body in.

And Anya most certainly was doing just that. The Courier had finished her sewing and put her things aside, and was now giving Ines her full attention, taking in her body with keen, eager eyes. She tried to focus on moving towards her towel but froze at the sound of Anya suddenly shifting. Ines looked back to find Anya rising to her feet. The Courier was much taller than her, which made her stare all the more petrifying when it was burning into Ines’ skin from above. Anya's eyes drifted down her body, and while it was hard to make out the woman's expression from this distance, Ines could feel the intensity of it. But why did that just excite her more?

Anya took a step closer and Ines watched in awe as the woman unbuckled the holster at her hip and set it and the pistol inside down next to her shotgun. She was disarming herself? Of course, Anya could easily kill her without the aid of weapons, but perhaps it was a bid to help Ines relax. It didn’t work, but some part of Ines could appreciate the notion. Her gloves followed, tugged off and tossed into her hat.

Ines remained firmly planted where she was as Anya moved closer, though with every step the taller woman took Ines could have sworn her heart started beating faster.

Then Anya was standing right behind her, so close that Ines could pick up her scent of leather and gunpowder and feel the heat radiating off her body.

“Most people would run,” Anya said, her voice lower than normal.

“I doubt I’d get far,” Ines whispered in reply, earning her another amused huff that brushed by her shoulder.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Ines asked, still unable to raise her voice.

“What makes you think I’d do that?” Anya sounded surprised, almost.

“Isn’t that what you do? You kill and eat people.”

Anya laughed an actual, genuine laugh this time. “I eat people a lot less frequently than I let everyone believe,” she said, “Besides, I don’t usually take the time to chat with my meals.”

Ines relaxed a little at that, though not much, “I suppose I should be relieved?”

“Perhaps, depends on whether or not you’re interested in what I actually want.”

Ines swallowed hard and turned to face Anya. Their faces were inches apart and this close she could still see that there was hunger in those dark eyes. For food? Or...something else? Ines had not allowed herself to consider many alternatives until this point, but Anya’s words allowed some dark part of her to take the chance to imagine what other sorts of things they could get up to if Anya wasn’t actually going to murder her.

Ines considered herself a sensible woman, but as images of her and Anya doing unspeakable things together flashed through her head and made her cunt throb, Ines couldn’t help but doubt herself. Maybe the pool was more irradiated than she thought.

She’d have to be foolish to want it. Maybe Anya wasn’t the most unattractive woman Ines had ever seen, and maybe it’d been so long since she’d gotten off that just about anybody was looking good, but _Anya_? Really? Was she really desperate enough to want a murdering sociopath who fucking _ate_ people?

Apparently so, based on the wetness gathering between her legs at just the thought.

“Tell me no, and I’ll go. All this never happened," Anya said after a long moment. Ines blinked, coming back from her thoughts, and stared at the woman. Now that was...unexpected. Anya didn’t seem like the type to give her a choice, and Ines was more accustomed to ‘servicing’ the Legionaries whether she liked it or not.

Maybe this was it. Maybe Anya was just lying to her, and these were the last few moments of Ines’ life no matter what she said. With that in mind, and aware that she could do nothing to stop it, Ines made her decision. If there was even a slight chance that Anya wasn’t about to strangle her or slit her throat, Ines was going to go all in.

“Stay,” she said and dove headfirst into her terrible choice. She leaned forward and kissed Anya. The Courier froze, and Ines took some satisfaction to know she could catch the woman off guard.

Anya didn’t push her away, but she remained still against Ines, which was good enough for Ines to press closer and gingerly bring her hands to cup Anya’s cheeks. Probably not what Anya had been anticipating, but what could Ines say? She was a romantic.

Her body felt unbearably hot now, and the feeling of the rough fabric of Anya’s shirt against her nipples was delicious in a way Ines didn’t want to admit.

When she drew back, Anya exhaled slowly, staring closely at Ines. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but Ines was done letting her talk for the moment. She kissed her again, taking advantage of Anya’s open mouth to add her tongue into the mix. For a moment Anya remained very still, until suddenly the dam broke and Ines found herself crushed up against Anya’s body as the woman’s strong arms wrapped around her and Anya kissed her back with enough force make Ines moan. So maybe it really was a no-go on the murder thing. Promising.

“Thought there was something about you I liked,” Anya murmured when their lips separated, both women panting, followed by the simple command of, “Sit.” Ines obeyed without pause, lowering herself onto a rock behind her. Anya lingered above her for a moment, before Ines watched as the woman got down on her knees in front of her. It was an interesting sight — not one she would have ever imagined before, but to be fair this whole scenario wasn’t something she’d imagined until now either.

Anya’s hands were on her knees, gently but firmly pushing her legs apart. As Anya moved her head in closer it finally clicked in Ines’ head what she was about to do.

 _This really does take the cake,_ she thought at the first swipe of Anya’s tongue along her inner thigh, _I’m letting this woman lick my own blood from between my legs. And I’m enjoying it._ The last part was mind-boggling, but Ines couldn’t lie — it really did feel good, even though Anya hadn’t even touched between her legs yet. She shivered when suddenly she imagined what the woman’s broad tongue would feel like there.

Anya held her legs open, and Ines felt the woman’s callouses pressing into the skin just above her knees, not hard, but firmly enough to tell Ines she had no chance of escaping.

Not that she had any intention of trying — even if she wanted to, Ines was certain Anya wouldn’t take too kindly to her trying to duck out now.

There were worse things in the world than this, she supposed. It sure beat anything the Legionaries had done with her. Ines winced at the thought. Not exactly what she wanted to be thinking about right now.

Thankfully, Anya provided a welcome distraction, as suddenly the woman’s mouth descended on Ines’ aching clit, pulling a surprised gasp from her.

Anya clearly knew what she was doing, because the Courier moved with a purpose. This wasn’t about licking up blood now, it was about pleasing Ines, and Ines had to admit she was doing a damn fine job. She moved her hips into Anya’s face as best she could, encouraging her with all sorts of moans and gasps. Then Anya shifted, and one of her hands left Ines’ knee. Ines only had a moment to wonder why before Anya was slowly sliding one of her fingers into Ines.

“Oh, fuck. Anya...” Ines moaned, clenching around the sudden intrusion. Anya chuckled against her clit, and the vibrations just about sent Ines to the moon. A second finger was added, and Anya proved to be just as skilled with her hands as she was her mouth. She moved and curled them with a deftness that could only mean she had plenty of experience, all the while lavishing attention to Ines’ clit with her mouth.

It was, for lack of a more eloquent phrase, fucking amazing. Maybe it was just because it had been so long, but Ines couldn’t recall the last time a partner had made her feel this good.

“You taste amazing,” Anya said suddenly, low and hoarse, raising her head for a moment.

Ines looked down and saw that there was blood streaked down Anya’s chin. Her blood. It should have disgusted her to hear such a thing, but why did it make her throb instead?

“Thanks.” Ines said, breathless, “I’m glad you like it.”

Anya laughed, and despite everything, Ines thought in the back of her mind that she had a lovely laugh. But then Anya’s mouth and fingers went back to doing what they were doing, and all of Ines’ thoughts flew from her head. She was already getting close thanks to Anya’s merciless pace, it wouldn’t be long now.

Sure enough, no more than a few minutes later, Ines knew she was nearly there.

“Oh...ah...Anya... I’m going to-” Ines said, her voice high and breathy. She grabbed Anya’s free hand, clutching it like a lifeline as she felt herself rapidly approaching the edge. A few seconds later and she was there, crying out her release. Anya didn’t ease up until Ines came down from the high and sensitivity began to set in. She sat back, and Ines watched in a half-daze as Anya licked her lips and fingers thoroughly before tugging her signature red handkerchief from her shirt pocket to wipe the rest of her face.

Then suddenly she was standing, stepping back, and Ines found herself reaching to grab the woman by the belt. Anya stilled, looking at her curiously.

Ines met her gaze, still trying to catch her breath, “I can’t stand one-sided affairs,” she said, hands moving towards the buckle of Anya’s belt.

“Aren’t you a surprise,” Anya said, “but there’s no need, it’s getting late and I should -ah!” Anya’s voice caught as Ines pressed her fingers between the Courier’s legs. She steadied herself against the wall and Ines smiled.

“What was that?” she asked. Ines knew it was probably dangerous to prod at Anya like this, but they’d come this far already, and even in this wild scenario she found herself in, she refused to be denied a chance to repay Anya in kind.

“Not so meek now, are you?” Anya asked, inhaling sharply as Ines continued to tease her through the heavy material of her jeans.

“Let me repay you,” Ines said, relenting so she could unbuckle Anya’s belt before the woman could say anything.

“If...if you insist,” Anya replied after a moment, allowing Ines to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

“I do,” Ines said, dipping her fingers into Anya’s pants to feel the woman through her underwear. Anya shivered, and Ines smiled even wider when she realized Anya was soaking wet. As with most of the things with this affair, she should have been disgusted to know Anya had gotten so excited about this, especially the licking up blood bit, but Ines found she wasn’t. In a pretty fucked up way, she found it kind of hot.

Ines rose to her feet and kissed Anya again, and thought for a moment that the funniest part of this whole thing was that Anya was letting Ines kiss her. Hell, she was eagerly returning the kiss now. Kissing was something you did with a lover, not the woman who’d just eaten you out after having just been terrified of getting murdered by.

Well, Ines wasn’t one to question her luck, so she closed her eyes and just enjoyed herself, keeping her hand firmly situated between Anya’s legs so she could keep hearing the woman gasp at her touches. Her shorter height meant it was easier for Ines to press her face into the crook of Anya’s neck and kiss at the skin there. This earned her a delightful sound from Anya, so she took it a step further and sucked a dark bruise onto the woman’s skin, which brought out something closer to a moan.

Ines was loving this. Here was Anya, with her long list of awful accolades and evil deeds, pressing down eagerly into Ines’ fingers, head tilted back and eyes shut, gasping and panting in a way that made Ines already wanting a second round. When she finally slipped her hand into Anya’s underwear, the Courier let out a very quiet, “Oh, fuck.”

Ines smiled. Was it bad to say she could get used to this?

Anya seemed perfectly content to keep their current position, and while Ines was interested in seeing what the woman looked like naked, she figured that was going a touch too far. Putting her hand in the woman’s pants? Just fine. Getting her naked? Apparently not.

So they remained like that, Ines kissing along Anya’s throat as her fingers circled Anya’s clit to the tune of the woman’s approving sounds. And then, Anya’s voice rose a pitch, and she gasped, “Ines-” before a second later she was letting out a long, shaky moan as she came. Her knees trembled, but the woman remained upright, though she was holding tightly onto Ines the whole time.

When Anya stilled, Ines stepped back, looking closely at the Courier. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavier, but after a moment she composed herself and set about righting her clothing. Ines stood there, watching until Anya finished and met her gaze once more.

“God damn,” the woman said simply, and Ines was little surprised to see her offer a proper smile. But then Anya was turning away, collecting her things and putting back on her gear. Ines moved back to her own belongings, finally grabbing her towel, though at this point she was mostly dry. She wrapped it around herself as best she could and faced back to Anya. The woman was strapping her pistol back onto her leg, and without looking up she called over, "I'd advise not sticking around here too long. I give it a couple weeks more before Caesar holds the dam again."

"Are you going to tell the Legion I'm here?" Ines asked. 

Anya stilled for a moment, glancing at her, "Wasn't planning on it. Escaped slaves ain't my business." 

Ines nodded and watched silently as Anya finished kitting up. She looked like herself now, like the wicked woman people feared for any number of reasons. The difference between the woman who stood before her now and the one who'd just a little while ago had been gasping her name was stark. 

"If you happen to stick around a little while longer, though, maybe I'll swing by in a week's time," Anya suddenly said, making her way towards Ines and the mouth of the cave.

"I might welcome the company," Ines told her.

Anya laughed and came to stand before her. The Courier tugged down her handkerchief and, before Ines could react, pressed an uncharacteristically tender kiss to her lips. And then she was gone, grabbing her lantern and departing with only a casual, “Take care now,” tossed over her shoulder.

Ines stood there for a long moment, mind racing and not really sure where to begin with processing any of this. Her gut instinct told her to get her stuff and leave the Mojave immediately, risking the unknown of the Wasteland was better than a second meeting with Anya, but another part of her wanted to wait. One more visit couldn't hurt, right?


End file.
